


sleepy.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Aftermath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Prompt was for the aftermath of Tommy and Sidney's first time!





	sleepy.

God, New Jersey is out for the  _count_. It isn’t light outside yet, the skies still dark, and Sidney is sprawled out on his belly, one hand loosely tangled underneath the pillow, the other one laid lax over Tommy’s side, his palm resting against Tommy’s ass. He’s pretty, when he sleeps, even prettier - his eyelashes seem longer than usual, his handsome jaw cutting into the softness of the pillow, and Tommy can see the slow rise and fall of his chest…

Tommy is sore.

He’d been excited to get Sidney into bed, been excited to ride the  _infamous_  New Jersey (he’d insisted he wasn’t infamous, shyly and with an edge of light seduction), but– He’d been unprepared.

Firstly, US Rodeo Champ of ‘67 to ‘70? Yeah.  _Yeah_. Sidney’s thighs are  _stacked_  with muscle, and it sure as Hell hadn’t given him trouble to fuck Tommy hard and fast and  _just right_ , once Tommy had convinced him he  _wasn’t_  too big, and to be honest? Sidney was… absolutely too big.

Yeah, Tommy’s sore.

But hey… It’s worth it.

Reaching out, Tommy gently drags his fingers over Sidney’s jaw, and Sidney’s pretty eyelashes flutter as he wakes up, glancing blearily around before seeming to realise where he is. He smiles, and God, if it ain’t the most wonderful thing Tommy’s ever seen, warm and sweet as honey…

“C’mere,” he mumbles, squeezing Tommy’s ass and dragging him closer, so that Tommy and Sidney are chest to chest, and then Sidney frowns, their noses banging against one another.

“First time sleeping in bed with somebody else, cowboy?” Tommy asks, softly.

“Uncomfortable,” Sidney admits, sleepy and sulky and just  _adorable_.

“Turn around,” Tommy murmurs, and Sidney obeys, shifting to face the other way: Tommy slides forward, sliding one of his thighs between Sidney’s under the blankets and wrapping one arm around the flat panel of his belly, the other sliding under the pillow. “Better?”

“I like this,” Sidney whispers, sounding a little bit more awake, and he shifts to link his fingers with Tommy’s over his belly. “I always… I always wanted it to happen like this.”

“Well,” Tommy says, feeling his throat get a little thick, and he squeezes Sidney’s hand, pressing close to him. God, that’s–  _Always_ , he said. That’s nice. That’s real nice. “You ask me again any time, Sid.”

“Really?” Sidney asks dreamily. “You’d do this again?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tommy promises. “Every night.” Sidney laughs, softly, and then Tommy feels his head relax a little: Tommy buries his face in Sidney’s hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo and the Old Spice he wears, and he grins a little.

Yeah, his ass is sore.  _Yeah_ , his thighs ache. 

But Sidney is so warm, and so–

Tommy’s  _got_  him. Right here! He’s so lucky to have him, so lucky to be curled up with him, and to think, he’d been a  _virgin_  before Tommy’d… “You’re really something, New Jersey,” Tommy murmurs against his neck - Sidney doesn’t stir. Smiling, Tommy closes his eyes, and he curls as close as he can. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.
> 
> I've now set up a Goldblum fan blog, because like... I mean, who is surprised? So check that out at [goldbluminspired.tumblr.com](), and DEFINITELY check out the watch parties I'm setting up! Every Saturday, I want to set up a watch party where we can all watch a livestream of some Jeff Goldblum content together, and this Saturday, we're doing Vibes (1998)! Totally follow the blog for more info.
> 
> Secondly, you'll notice this fic is part of a new collection, the [Jeff Goldblum Cinematic Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Jeff_Goldblum_Cinematic_Universe) \- totally feel free to add your own fics and bookmarks to this one! This is for all Jeff Goldblum roles, but especially for ones from more minor fandoms, and I'm super excited about setting up.


End file.
